


Lost

by Destiel



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Blaine DeBeers/Ravi Chakrabarti and the prompt was “Please, don’t leave.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

“Please, don’t leave.”  
  
The words were barely a whisper and yet they felt like a punch into the gut for Ravi. He had never seen Blaine like this, had never seen him this confused and almost... broken.  
  
That wasn't the guy that had mercilessly killed everyone that stood in his way. Not anymore.  
  
It wasn't the guy that had shot Liv's boyfriend in the head just because he had double crossed him, and he knew it.  
  
That guy in front of him didn't remember any of the things he had done and it was Ravi's fault. Because Ravi had tested this thing he called a cure on him and now Blaine had to live with the consequences.  
  
Ravi wasn't sure he liked _this_ Blaine in front of him better than the snarky, evil one, but he knew he was responsible, and that he couldn't leave him like that. All alone and confused.  
  
A sigh left his lips.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" he asked, sitting down on the gurney next to him. "Take you home with me?"  
  
"If I knew where my own home was I would go there, but thanks to you I don't."  
  
 _Well_. That _almost_ sounded like asshole-Blaine again. Almost. If there wasn't this desperate undertone in his voice.  
  
"I know, I know," Ravi resigned, sliding off the table and looking at Blaine. "Let's get you something to eat and then we'll get you to my place and decide what to do with you, deal?"  
  
"That sounds like I'm a stray dog," Blaine pouted.  
  
It was an adorable look on him, Ravi had to admit, wanting to hit himself for the mere thought. If Liv knew what he was about to do she would kill him.  
  
"You kind of are," he said. "So are you coming or do I have to leave you here?"  
  
Demonstratively, he walked a few steps towards the door.  
  
Blaine was by his side within seconds.  
  
"I'm coming!" he announced.  
  
Ravi shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself.  
  
"Don't make me regret this," he warned, before he left the morgue with Blaine in tow, hoping this would not come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
And if it did, he would deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Comments and Kudos would be nice =D


End file.
